The Marionette: Resurrection
by The Hydra Dragon
Summary: -First Story- The New and Improved Freddy Fazbear's Pizza has been quite successful. There are kids running about and the company has never done better. But when someone comes back to haunt the pizzeria. The childish Marionette is forced to face his forgotten past. Or be devoured by it. ON HIATUS
1. Chapter 1: Morning Thoughts

**Hello! My name is Hydra, and this is my first time writing a fanfic, so don't be surprised to see errors here and there. If you find any, make sure to let me know! I really appreciate you reading my piece of writing.**

 **There are a few things that you need to know before you start reading this story:**

 **1\. Murdered children do not possess animatronics but are still conscious (except for  
Marionette, he is possessed) **

**2\. This won't exactly follow the history of FNAF**

 **3\. Gruesome descriptions of gore and mild swearing. (Be Warned!)**

 **Please continue on after the 1st chapter, it gets better (The First Chapter is really cheesy).**

 **I do not own any of the concepts, characters, and places. All rights go to Scott Cawthon.**

Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, 8:00 AM 

Marionette's POV

Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, a place for children and adults alike. It is a place filled with so much fun and joy that just thinking of it makes kids smile. A place that is bursting with bright colors that lighten up every room.

It also has great animatronics, Mangle, Toy Chica, Toy Bonnie, Toy Freddy, and not to mention the old gang. They all are pretty nice. Especially Balloon Boy. I think that we have become what humans call, friends. We all share a cool boss named Mr. Fazbear. I still like him even though he always calls us "stupid robots" and "scrap metal", but what can I say. I love being happy! Freddy Fazbear's Pizza also has rows upon rows of pizza, so much that you would never have to eat again.

... Of course, I wouldn't know.

If you haven't guessed already, i'm the Marionette, and I live at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. It's great being here, The work I do is so fun. I love giving out gifts to children. It's so great when their faces light up with happiness! They are so nice too. I wish I could spend more time with them, but their parents always pull them away from me right after they get their gift, Then they quickly walk away...

VERY quickly...

...

...

I wish I could follow them. But that song always keeps me in my box. I love that song. It's really calming. It just makes want to sleep. I also really love my box. It's really comforting, especially at night. I always get scared, but it's ok knowing that i'm safe in my box.

It's also really reassuring knowing that we have Jeremy with us. He is the night guard and I know that he will protect us at all costs. At night, he always plays fun games with us. He always hides in his office. One time, when he forgot to wind the music box. I was able to get in his office! I was so happy to see him that I pounced on him! He made a huge upside down smile and passed out.

We were all pretty worried about him, but it was ok because he woke up from the bell that always rang at 6:00. I could tell he was well rested, he sprang from his seat as soon as his eyes opened!

 ** _Smack Smack Smack_**

"Hey Stick, Wake up! It's 8 AM already! We open doors in five minutes!" Toy Freddy yelled as he banged on my box.

"Don't worry Toy Freddy! I'm ... up!" I said popping out of my box with huge grin on my face.

Toy Freddy just stared at me for a few seconds with a bored look on his face. Then started hobbling off mumbling something about puppets and their obsession with huge entrances. See? I told you their so nice! Freddy and the gang even came up with their own nickname for me. They named me Stick. They said they named me that because I was as weak as one, but they said not to take it personally.

I laughed at the memory of the day they gave it to me. It was the day we all were shipped to the pizzeria.

Flashback

I groggily awakened my sensors. I remember that we were being shipped to the new pizzeria... my old owner told me that I was going to be working with a whole new set of animatronics...

"Hello there" A man said in front of me. He looked like he was in his 40s and was wearing a semi-formal shirt with a pair of jeans. He looked at us with a tired look that said, _I need another cup of coffee, this morning is killing me..._

He paused for a moment allowing us to take in our surroundings. I was in what seemed to be a main area with a huge stage that sat in front of several tables set up like it was someone's birthday.

"You are at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza and I am your owner and boss, Mr. Fazbear. Now I'm sure that you all know, but as your owner, you are expected to follow and do everything I say, is that clear? Good. Let's move on to some legal stuff." Mr. Fazbear said very plainly.

After a few minutes of him talking, I quickly spaced out. It was SO boring! It felt like it was endless! He literally went on and on... and on... and... on...

...

...

...

 ** _Ding Ding Ding_**

"Hey Scrap Metal! Wake up! I'm not done!" Mr. Fazbear screamed at me as he tapped his finger on my head. I quickly powered up again and startled him.

"Yes, Mr. Fazbear?!" I said with a lot of enthusiasm. My optics went extremely wide with intense attention.

He jumps back like several feet and lands shakily with a hand over his heart. "Holy Shit! You scared me! ...But at least your paying attention now." He spoke while still taking deep breaths from his small fright.

"Sorry Mr. Fazbear, I'm just so happy I could burst!" I cheered.

Mr. F azbear looked at me with his same old tired look and said "yeah, yeah, we wouldn't want that now would we?"

"Yes Mr. Fazbear..." I said slightly disappointed. I thought bursting with joy was a good thing! I guess Mr. Fazbear doesn't think so. I have to listen to him anyway though.

Mr. Fazbear cleared his throat a few times before proceeding, "Now if you haven't noticed already, your standing by your fellow animatronics and co-workers. Get to know each other because we open doors tomorrow!" . He looks at us for a moment then wanders out of the room. I can hear him slam the office door behind him.

I turn around and the see the other animatronics. There is a bear, a bunny, a chicken, a vixen, and a human boy.

The bear is the largest of the bunch looking to be over 6 feet. He was light brown with a shiny finish. He had a small top hat on his head. The bunny was slightly shorter than the bear and was blue with a shiny finish. The chicken was shorter than the other two and was yellow and pink. The vixen was a bit taller than the chicken and was mainly white, but had a few pink areas. She had a shiny finish like the others. The human boy was really short and had a blue and red hat and shirt. They all were very quiet didn't say anything. It was really awkward, so I decided that I would be the first one to talk.

"Hey guys! My name's the Marionette!" I said happily. The others just looked at me except for the human boy animatronic, who replied to me with the same energy.

"Hello!" the human boy animatronic said with a loud giggle.

"What's your name?" I asked, curious to know who this animatronic was.

He smiled and said, "My name is Balloon Boy." then started laughing again.

"Nice to meet you Balloon Boy!" I said, extending my hand to shake his.

Balloon Boy just nodded, then started down a random hallway, clearly happy to be making new friends already. I waved after him and turned back towards the rest of the group. They all were still staring blankly at me, their eyes looked glazed over like they were in a trance.

"Your really skinny, you know that right?" the animatronic bunny said randomly. I looked down at myself and laughed.

"Yeah, I guess I am." I said with a smile

"Your as skinny as a stick, bet you would snap like one too. I think i'm going to call you Stick." the animatronic bear said with cheeky grin, but I felt like there was more to it. It didn't matter though, there was probably nothing else.

I gave him a quick thumbs up, showing that I approved of it before running to go tell Balloon Boy that I had a nickname. It was a pretty enjoyable day. I had a lot of fun meeting the gang and exploring the pizzeria. Not long after I took a tour of the place. Mr. Fazbear told us that he got us all some presents! Or "equipment" as he called it. Anyway, I got something really cool. I got a awesome-

End of Flashback

"Come on, Focus! Go back in your box! Customers are arriving! They will be here any second now!" Mr. Fazbear yelled while waving his arms around frantically. I instantly shrink back into box. I smile as I hear the rush of wind come into the pizzeria, followed by the cheers of excited children ready to play. What I forgot was how long I had to wait.


	2. Chapter 2: A Pleasant Day

**I do not own any of the concepts, characters, and places. All rights go to Scott Cawthon.**

Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, 8:05 AM

Marionette's POV

I sat in my box, arms wrapped around myself. It was a bit of a tight fit, but I managed. The box was almost completely dark. The only light came from a tiny crack in between the lid and box. I put my eyes to the crack, lifting it slightly to get a better view. Outside my box I could see some children running around with huge smiles on their faces. They looked like they were playing a fun game. _I wish I could join them…_ I said in my head with my head drooping a bit. But I was still glad that they were enjoying themselves. I looked up when I heard a big round of applause. The Toys were on stage, they smiled to the crowd and waved.

"Hello Everyone! Thank you for coming to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza! Where fantasy and fun come to life. My name is Toy Freddy, and I'm the leader of the gang!" Toy Freddy said proudly.

"I'm Toy Bonnie, and i'm the guitarist!" Toy Bonnie said while playing a short chord.

"And I'm Toy Chica! I really like pizza!" Toy China said childishly.

"Are you ready to hear some music?!" Toy Freddy said with a lot of enthusiasm.

The crowd all cheered them on. The gang smiled and began the song. I smiled, I loved it when my co-workers were having fun! It makes me happy too! I watched the entire song until the end. The crowd all smiled and waved as the curtain fell in front of the gang, marking the end of the show.

I heard footsteps and saw one of the staff members heading towards my arcade. He was whistling a short tune that was very soft, but still very catchy. I watched him step into the arcade and turn on the power. Lights illuminated the entire room as arcade games booted up around me. Even though I saw this every day. It still amazed me. All the different colored lights contrasted one another pretty well. We had all the best arcade games out there. _Street Fighter, Pac-Man, Space Invaders, Donkey Kong,_ and _Galaga_ just to name a few. I heard the excited cries of children who literally stampeded the arcade when they realized it was open. They all rushed to their favorite game with a few quarters in their fingers. I could tell they were all very focused on their games by the serious expression on their faces. I watched one young girl who looked about 6 years old playing the claw machine. She was already halfway through her time limit when I started watching her. She was very smart. She kept on realigning the claw to fit on top of a huge roll of tickets. I could see that the claw was very close, but not directly on top of the roll of tickets.

I was rooting for her, but I knew that unless she saw the mistake right now, it was over. The timer counted down.

10..

9..

8…

I watched as the timer went down. She just stared at the machine waiting for it to finish counting.

6..

5..

4…

It was at about 3 seconds when she noticed her small mistake. She went wide-eyed and quickly moved the claw to the right position. The timer finished counting and the claw descended onto the roll of tickets. The claw made it down and grabbed the roll. It dangled a lot since the weight of the tickets was definitely not meant for the machine. The girl watched with a smug look as the tickets dropped into the chute and into the collection area. She quickly grabbed the roll of tickets and turned around…

… to see that she had grabbed the attention of all the other kids who just looked at her in shock.

…

…

"… Hello?" she said nervously breaking the silence. All the children jumped at her with a bajillion things to say.

"I can't believe it, that's so many tickets!"

"Wow! How did you do it?!"

"Can I have some?"

She flew back with a startled look on her face. She stared at the others, who continued to spit out random comments.

"Your a legend!"

"Can I play next?"

I felt bad for her. She looked like a deer caught in the limelights! I figured that she would appreciate a little help.

I played my favorite song. It boomed through the whole pizzeria. Excited chattering rose around the pizzeria. Worried parents ran after their children who flocked to the arcade and waited patiently around my box. I smiled, I was glad that I was well-liked by the kids! They were so polite too! I caught myself humming to the last part of the song. I got ready for my iconic entrance. The last words started to play. _Pop Goes the Weasel!_

I sprang from my box, lifting my arms above my head with a smile of pure joy. The children all clapped and laughed. I looked over to my left and saw the girl expressing a look of relief, glad that the attention was off her. I was happy that she was ok again. It brought me joy to see others with positive emotions! I was snapped back to reality when I heard a kid calling my name. I quickly turned back around, analyzing the group, searching for the child. He slowly raised his hand. I grinned recognizing him as Tom Fisher. He is such a good kid! He is very nice and never spoke out of turn.

"Yes Tom?" I asked with a warm smile. He looked up at me, pausing to think for second.

"Why are you always in your box? We want to play with you!" Tom whined. I was quite surprised that he would throw a fit like this. Even if it was only a small one. But what I was completely shocked about was his question. How was I supposed to answer it? _Well Tom you see, your parents don't really like me. They think that i'm really creepy and shouldn't be trusted._ I continued to ponder what I was going to say to reply to the young boy's question. I could tell he was growing impatient.

"Come one Mari! Tell us please, we want to know!" Tom wailed. The other kids whined in agreement. The parents, who were all socializing not too far away all instantly turned towards us, They looked worried, but were a bit relieved when they say that nothing has happened. They glared at me with a expression that said _I thought you killed our children you freaky puppet!_ They still faced me eyeing me making sure I didn't try anything. I knew I had to come up with something fast, or else the kids wouldn't be happy.

Luckily, Balloon Boy came to my rescue. He walked up to the children and exclaimed, "The Marionette is can't leave his box right now because he hurt himself a little bit. If you want him to get better, than he needs some rest." I was really surprised at his tone, it was way more serious than it usually is.

The children instantly quieted down and whispered me "get well" messages.

"I hope you feel better Mari!"

"Get well soon!"

The children all ran off to go play somewhere else. The girl, deciding that she will turn in her tickets later, followed them. I let out a long sigh. I was glad that the children weren't upset anymore. But I knew that this would eventually be a problem again.I knew I should thank Balloon Boy, he saved me after all!

I turned to him and smiled, "Thanks for the save Balloon Boy!"

He laughed it off, "Don't mention it."

Balloon Boy returned to his spot by the front doors, handing a balloon to every kid who entered.

I gazed off into the distance, it was about noon-time now. I figured that I wouldn't have anymore visitors today. Since Balloon Boy told them I was "sick". I thought about the day, when I realized that Jeremy was coming tonight. I receded back into my box, closing the lid on top of me. I was determined to be well-rested. I couldn't wait to play our game!

 _I'm going to have so much fun!_

I powered off for the day with a slight grin.

 **I thought that this chapter turned out really well! What do you think?**

 **New chapters will be posted at least once a week!**


	3. Chapter 3: Nightmare

**Hey, Im back! I have gotten a good amount of views (In my opinion), but it would be very helpful if some of you guys could review. It would really help my writing improve.**

 **As always, I do not own any of the concepts, characters, and places. All rights go to Scott Cawthon!**

In a dream…

Marionette's POV

The very instant I closed my eyes, I found myself in a dark place. There wasn't any light around so I couldn't see anything. My generally upbeat mood dissipated quickly. I didn't sense anything at the moment, but I had a strange feeling of unease. It was like something was watching me.

 _Save Them…_

I whirled around, looking for where the voice came from. I was panicking, the voice chilled me to my very bones (If I had any), it felt so real. It felt like it was coming from all around me. It bounced around the small place, echoing off every wall. My optics searched the darkness, but I couldn't find it.

 _Sa-ave Them…_

That voice! It sounded so familiar… I just couldn't recognize it, like I forgot it. I decided that if I couldn't find the voice, I could at least talk to it. Maybe find answers. I shakily took a breath. My voice wavering, I spoke.

"Who are _you_?"

My voice came back at me, rebounding off the wall in front of me. I waited, but I was given no response. My wariness was replaced by curiosity. There were so many questions I had that it felt like my head was going to explode. Without thinking, I bombarded this voice with my thoughts. There were so many that I almost felt bad for it.

"Where am I?"

"How old are you?"

"Do you hate decaf?"

"Why is your voice so goddamn scary!"

Each and every question was met with silence. I was just standing in the middle of this place staring straight ahead when I felt it, a presence behind me. I quickly turned around. It took me a few moments before I saw it. I saw the faint outline of a humanoid figure, it shimmered with a weak light. I could feel its invisible eyes staring directly into my optics. Its very gaze made me want to cower. The figure was pretty tall and a white mist clouded its face, so you couldn't see it clearly. I knew what to say before I even thought it.

"Save… _who_?" I whispered silently. The tension in the air rose. I could feel the electricity dancing in its body, coursing through its veins. The figure slowly walked towards me. Its every step was the same as the last. I backed away, this thing was freaky! The figure quickened its pace. The strides it made became stronger and longer. I began to run in what little space we had. The figure strode towards me its voice still sounding.

 _Save them!_ It spoke while I backpedaled into something. My hand touched a cool, rigid surface. _The wall!_ I looked up with a silent scream, the figure stood in front of me. I was fully backed into the wall. I wished that I could phase through the wall at that moment. It stopped right in front of me, we were separated by mere inches. It raised its arms, stretching them out towards me. I flinched. My arms shooting up to protect my face. _I am SO going to die!_ I thought, forgetting that I was in a dream. I mumbled to myself, " More like nightmare…" The figures invisible hands rested on my shoulders. And THAT is when the pain started. My head felt terrible. The pain was like my very blood being boiled. It throbbed constantly. My arms felt like they were melting on to the floor. They flopped helplessly beside me. I sunk to the ground. Even if my body was still fighting the pain. Mentally, I had already given up. _Save Them…_ I heard, as my vision faded.

Before I knew it, I was standing in the back room of the pizzeria. The old animatronics were all in there respective places, deactivated. I wish I could help them. They always seemed so sad, but the only time I ever saw them was at night. When they were always so busy trying to get in the office. I looked around for that figure, but it was nowhere to be seen. Nothing in the repair room was out of ordinary. Then out of nowhere I heard the voices of a few children.

"I'm so excited! I can't wait to see our surprise."

"I know! I wonder what its gonna be?"

"That gold bunny is so nice!"

I looked towards the doorway, curious to know who the golden bunny was. I could hear the footsteps getting louder and louder. It didn't take long before the group of kids appeared. They all were practically bouncing off the walls. I sighed, this was why I liked my job so much! I heard the approaching sounds of a much larger thing. Its feet clunking along the ground. I stared at the doorway waiting for it to appear. Which didn't take very long. When I saw the "gold bunny", I wanted to be anywhere but the this back room. What I saw was a freaking monstrosity. It very vaguely resembled a bunny, the only detail that told me that was its long ears. The animatronic had many missing patches of fur where wires and beams poked out of the empty spaces. Its entire body reeked and smelled rotten like it had been sitting around for years, which it had. What little teeth it had left were rusty and broken, but what scared me the most was the red rimmed eyes. They were so real. They looked around, almost liked they were searching for something. After a short moment, it looked like it had given up. By now, the excitement had died down a bit and the children were not bouncing around anymore. It was merely a slight trace of anticipation mixed with a whole ton of confusion. They were looking around for their surprise, but found none.

One of the children decided to speak up. She was a very young girl who looked like she was around the age of 5. "Mr. Bunny, do you know where the surprise is?" she asked curiously. The golden animatronic looked up with a sadistic grin that scared the shit out of me. " Yes I do!" it whispered eagerly with a sadistic smirk plastered on its face. It strode towards the group of kids.

The animatronic bunny reached towards the young girl with outstretched arms. "Come here, kid!" he shouted. The little girl ran leaned towards him with a smile plastered on her face. I saw a tiny glint of silver that fit uncomfortably in the robot's hand. I didn't realize what it was going to do, before it was too late.

 _SAVETHEM!_

"Receive your prize…" It whispered with a sadistic smile on its face… before plunging the tiny blade straight into the back of the poor girl.

"NOOOOOOO!" I screamed as I surged forward with my fist raised, ready to smash this animatronic to pieces. My shock was clearly evident on my face when my entire body passed right through the hulking form of the bunny animatronic. I watched in horror as the girl's eyes widened in shock, her body jerking up in a unnatural angle. She coughed up a small bit of blood before she went still. The other kids just stared. Their young minds shouldn't be seeing things like this! The bunny simply laughed maniacally. He lifted her small, fragile form and carried over to the old suits. He unattached the heads of the old animatronics, then proceeded to forcefully stuff the girls body into my friend Chica. I could hear the sickening pops and crunches that came with the act. Her bones snapped and her blood sprayed out from the sides, splashing some of the other kids with the crimson fluid. They were completely paralyzed by now. Too scared to even move. The girl's organs loosely hung from the tears in Bonnie's fur. I still fought, forcing myself to believe that their had to be a way. Even though I knew there wasn't. The bunny finally finished the job. Its head slowly turning towards the other children. They all froze, knowing their fate, but refusing to accept it.

"Who's next?!" it said with a lot of intensity. The children all instantly began to wail and scream. They ran around trying to get away from the animatronic.

"Hmmm… who should go first?"

I watched in terror as he closed in on a boy, who was pounding on the door to be let out. He lifted the boy by his neck and began to squeeze. The boy's hands tried to pry open the animatronic's iron grip, but failed miserably. He coughed a few times before his movements began to slow. His skin turned a pale white that made him look like a ghost. When the bunny saw this, it only started to squeeze harder. " You know why I like the color purple? Its because if you do this to a kiddo for a little while they turn a magnificent shade of purple." It grinned as the boy's face turned from the white, to red, to blue, then to a dark lifeless purple.

 _SAVE THEM!_

I heard the voice again, it echoed through the room.

"HOW?!" I yelled, my voice box wavering with the volume of my voice. I couldn't take this anymore.

"Please! Make it stop!" I wailed, giving up all hope. _Save THEM!_ It said again with a lot more force. I just watched as the nightmare unfolded before me. It smashed, ripped, and broke every last one of the poor kids. By the time it was done, I was just slumped against the wall, by the door. The animatronic turned towards me, its hands still stained with fresh blood.

 _Save Them!_

I sobbed, purple tears appearing on my mask. The animatronic took off its head, revealing the same translucent figure that brought me to this terrible vision. Its voice left me frozen in my place. Its voice so different from the one it had before. I could almost see the pure joy it had on its face.

 _You can't_

 **Now that I look back on the other chapters, I realize how cheesy I made the Marionette's character sound. But I'm too lazy to go back and rewrite it now so… we will see in the future if I will. I'm also going to write a short story about the Toys that has nothing to do with this story. I'm going to try to make as depressing as possible. I will probably only be 1 to 2 chapters. Anyways, thanks for reading!**

 **Later!**


	4. Chapter 4: Is it Real?

**Hey, Its Hydra. I went back to the previous chapters (mainly chapter 1) and made a few changes. I think that the changes truly are for the better because it kinda sucked before and maybe it still does. Either way, I know I asked this last chapter but please review! I would really motivate me to write. Don't lie to me! Give me your true feelings! As long as your not straight out rude. It should be fine. Thanks for sticking with me there.**

 **On to the story! By the way, all rights go to Scott Cawthon.**

Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, 11:45 PM

Marionette's POV

"OH MY GOD!" I screamed, jolting up and smashing my head on the lid of my box. I instantly collapse back on the bottom of it. _That is definitely going to leave a dent_. I hear a a childish yelp coming from outside my box. I reluctantly open it up to see who it is. Balloon Boy is on the floor, his face still locked in a look of shock.

"Hey Balloon Boy, did I scare you?" I said, rubbing the place where I hit my head. I feel a small indentation in my mask. _Yep, it left a mark._ I frowned, what was I going to tell the kids?

Balloon Boy slowly nodded, still slightly fazed by my sudden interjection.

I sheepishly rub the back of my head, "Sorry about that." I admitted. I felt bad about startling my friend but it was for a good reason. I tried to keep my eyes from watering when I thought about my nightmare. But Balloon Boy caught on and could tell that I was hiding something from him.

"Hey Marionette, are you ok?" he questioned curiously. Even though I knew that he could tell that something was up. I decided that it was better not to keep everything in. Besides, what's the worst that could happen? I let out a heavy sigh and told him everything. I told him about the bunny animatronic and the kids. I took a lot of effort to get past the part about the killing. By the time I was done, I was in a complete break down. Oil leaked from my face as I struggled to contain my emotions.

"It killed them all… not even one survived…" I sobbed. Balloon Boy tried to comfort me as best as he could, but he and I both knew that heart to heart conversations were definitely not one of his strengths.

"Its ok.." He whispered, trying his best to calm me down. Even though I knew he was just trying to help me. I couldn't help but be angry at him for saying it was ok. How can the murder of an entire group of children be ok. Without thinking, I shouted, "How can murder, more particularly, the murder of CHILDREN be ok?!" Balloon Boy froze, he backed up a bit. I saw that wasn't looking at me in the eyes.

"Mari? Can yo-u move a lit-little bit?" he stuttered, clearly slightly frightened. I looked down at myself and realized I was standing at my full height and was right in his face. I slowly backpedaled until I was a respectable distance from him.

"Sorry Balloon Boy, there are just so many thoughts going through my head right now." I sighed. It was true, there were many things I was still trying to figure out. It was all so confusing.

Balloon Boy relaxed a little and put one hand on my shoulder, "Its fine Mari, I know there's a lot to think about here." He turned away from me and began to walk towards the Main Stage when a disturbing thought passed through my head. Everything made sense now. It also explained why it felt so real.

"Balloon Boy, Stop." I called after him, by now he was about halfway down the hallway. He stopped where he was and turned around. Where he used his hand to give me a gesture as to say _carry on_.

A took me a moment to gather my thoughts, "What if my nightmare was _real_?" I asked, with every passing second, the more sure I was that my theory was correct. He quickly shakes his head, denying what I said at once.

"There's no way, its just a dream." He replied. I really wanted to believe him, I truly did, but by now, I was certain he was wrong.

I was determined to make him see it from my point of view. It took me a little while, but I developed a reasonable explanation for my idea, "Come on, think about it for a second. The figure told me I had to "save them" which we can presume it meant the kids. Even though afterwards the same figure said with a different voice that I couldn't. What if, this is like a vision, like a warning so I can stop this event from happening?" I reasoned with him. He thought about for a little, before rejecting my idea again.

"There isn't enough evidence Mari." He told me.

"There isn't much evidence you can get from a dream." I said, attempting to counter his comment, but he sent it right back to me.

"Exactly."

There was a slight pause between his speaking, "Its not some vision Mari, trust me." he said, trying to get me to lay off a bit. He managed to persuade me that it was probably not a vision as a warning from the voice, Yes, I know, now it sounds really stupid. But I actually thought that it was. I let out a soft sigh and tried to reason with him once more.

"At least look into it with me, do some research. Better safe than sorry right?" Balloon Boy just stared at me, I knew he wasn't gonna do it. I was desperate for someone to help me with my little "project". "For the kids?" I added, knowing that even though he might not do it just for me, he would definitely do it for the children. He looked at me for a bit and decided that he could do that sometime. I gave him a small nod of appreciation.

After that, he scampered off to go to the Main Stage like he was going to earlier. After he left, I looked up at the clock. _11:55_ , which meant that Jeremy's shift would start in five minutes. My face cracked into a wide smile. The one that you have when taking your yearbook photos. I figured that since he would be arriving soon that I might as well just wait it out, instead of going to do something. I moved back over to my box and jumped back in. Closing the lid on top of myself I started humming my favorite song, _Pop Goes the Weasel_. Its has a really catchy tune to it. It kind of stinks that it is so short. As I hummed the song, I peaked through the gap between the lid and side of my box waiting for Jeremy Fitzgerald to arrive.

(Line Break)

The front doors swung open to reveal a teenage boy who looked like he was in a haunted house. His eyes frantically darted around the area, searching for something. When he saw nothing unordinary, he dashed across the hall with speed that would rival Foxy. He dove onto the chair and grabbed the tablet. He quickly swiped through all the cameras before letting out a stressed sigh and settling down a bit. Bringing out a soda from his coat pocket, he began to slowly drink it. While casually flashing the flashlight down the hallway.

 **Hi! Sorry the chapter is so short, not much time today. I recently posted the first chapter of a 2-3 chapter story about the Toys. Be sure to check it out. I think it that it turned out pretty well. Anyways, thanks for reading! Later!**

 **By the way, thank you RabidPanzer for following my story!**


	5. Chapter 5: A Blind Chicken

**Hey guys, chapter 5 is finally here! I'm working on the next chapter of Scrapped by Tomorrow. It should be out in a few days. I've been busy because of finals and then the beginning of the new semester. Leave a review about the first chapter if you think I should rewrite it. It honestly is pretty bad.**

 **All rights go to Scott Cawthon!**

Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, 12:00 AM

Marionette's POV

I peeked out from underneath the lid of my box. It was 12:00. The chime of the bell signaled the start of the night.

 _And so the games begin…_

I waited for a few moments. The song started to play and I could feel myself being pulled into the depths of sleep. Even though I lost all power to move around and control myself. I could still see and hear my surroundings. Through the small crack in between the lid I could see Toy Chica quickly dash across the hallway connected to the arcade. Her beak was off revealing her metallic sharp teeth that threatened to tear through anything else it came close to them. Her endoskeleton eyes glowing in the dark. She almost made it before the camera in the hallway turned on. The tiny light on it turning green for a second than blue. Toy Chica skidded to a stop, flashing a malicious smile at the camera. She didn't flinch at all. The camera stayed transfixed on her for a few seconds before flashing off. Toy Chica instantly started to move down the hall again.

I could still hear the sound of _Pop Goes the Weasel_ playing in my box. It was extremely relaxing. With the added factor of not being able to move at all, I decided to power off to save my energy.

(Line Break)

It was 5:30 AM when the song came to an abrupt stop. I smiled, stretching my arms above me. _I'm gonna win!_ I burst through my box with newfound purpose and ran down the hall, not knowing what was around the corner. I only saw a slight bit of purple fur before colliding with the figure.

 _ **Thump!**_

My frail form bounced off the big animatronic. My body smashed onto the floor. My vision was foggy and my sensors were going haywire. I knew it was a hard collision. The old animatronic turned around. Gears grinding together making a lot of friction as he did. His one arm hung loosely beside him, looking at me with his glowing red lights that made up his eyes.

"Woah Mari-rionette, ar-are you ok?" Bonnie asked me from a height that easily passed mine. I had to look up at a somewhat awkward angle in order to talk to him. I may be tall compared to the toys. But the old animatronics were huge. They easily surpassed me in terms of height.

"I'm fine. Sorry, I should have been more careful." I said, rubbing the side of my head.

"Alright, I'm go-going to continue down the hallway. Se-ee you later." Bonnie called out before disappearing around the corner. After watching him go I went towards the main hallway that went directly into the office. I saw Foxy standing in the middle, shielding his eyes from the flashlight's path. It didn't take very long before he took off. I guess the brightness was too much for the old animatronic. He moved out of sight with his hook dangling beside him. Once I made it about halfway through the hallway. I could see the office a lot more clearly. Jeremy was obviously in a lot of stress. His eyes were wide and his mouth hung slightly open, like he was too tired to close them. He limply looked to each side. Weakly flashing the flashlight on each side. His reaction was instant as Toy Chica peeked her head through the vent. He shoved the Freddy mask into his head. Toy Chica leaped out of the vent seconds later and made her way towards the Jeremy. He shook with obvious fear. His fingers turning white from gripping the armrests of his chair. His aggressive shivering should have gave him away. Toy Chica's charcoal black eyes bore into the eye holes of the mask. In mere moments, her intense stare formed into a look of concern. Toy Chica rested her hand on Jeremy's shoulder. He immediately froze in place, not daring to move. This seemed to make Toy Chica worried.

"Freddy, are you ok?" She asked with concern. Her eyes softened and dropped a bit. Jeremy was super stiff. It was so obvious that he was faking it! How could she not know?!

"I'm fine." He said quickly. Stumbling a little. He cursed under his breath. He knew that the tiny slip up could quite possibly blow his cover.

"Are you sure? Your voice doesn't sound too good." She warned him.

"I need to oil my voice box. That's probably why it is so off." He answered. Jeremy still didn't dare to move.

"Ok, That's good." Toy Chica said. She let out a long sigh and her hand slipped from its position on Jeremy's shoulder. She looked to the side for a moment before turning back towards him. Her head tilted a tad to the left. Looking at Jeremy from a angle.

"What are you doing in the office sitting around anyway?" She questioned. Her face locked in a perplexed look.

"The night guard wasn't here. So I decided to sit down and rest my legs." He replied with a wavering voice.

"Sounds reasonable." Toy Chica said with clarity. She turned towards the hall and began to walk back into the darkness. I can't believe she was so oblivious! Jeremy let out his breath and started to take the sweaty mask off. He only got halfway when Toy Chica suddenly turned around. He threw it back on in an effort to save himself. Lucky for him, Toy Chica's observation skills were terrible.

"Don't worry, we will get him." She promised to the hidden night guard.

"We will succeed." She told him. Jeremy gulped a lump of saliva. Clearly not wanting them to. This was outrageous! How was she this blind! Toy Chica looked away. Satisfied, she jogged back into the darkness. I went around the corner to get ready to grab her. I was going to explain once and for all. She was going to find out, she had to. I saw her running through the hallway through the corner of my eye. Once she came close enough I caught her hand and pulled her around the corner. Toy Chica yelped in surprise but quickly regained her footing. She glared at me. She wasn't very happy about being pulled.

"What was that for?!" She whispered with ferocity.

"I need to talk to you." I said cautiously. Toy Chica may be small, but she has the temper of a tiger. And because of her constant mood swings, no one knows when she will lash out. Her face relaxed. She gestured her hand to continue. She was trying to keep it relaxed but it was incredibly rigid. I knew she was trying to say _Alright, please continue,_ but it looked more like _you better explain or i'm going to fucking rip your voice box out!_ I know, I know, a little exaggerated. But that's what I imagined. If she ever got that mad… I don't dare to think of what might happen.

"You know the night guard is in the office." I told her. Toy Chica looked around the corner and into the office. A few seconds later she whipped her head back towards.

"No, its just Freddy in there." She confirmed. I did a mental facepalm. I don't know if we received different identification systems. But last time I checked we had the same ones.

"Toy Chica, the night guard is pretending to be Freddy." I muttered. She peeked at the office again. This time she searched for a bit longer before glancing back it me.

"Nope, that's Freddy." She replied. This wasn't getting anywhere. Desperate, I attempted to try one more time. I thought for a moment before knowing what would get her to realize that it was the night guard. The night guard was so skinny! Freddy wasn't even close to that skinny.

"Look at how skinny he is. That can't be him." I almost sang. There was no way she would not get this one. Everyone knew how fat Freddy was.

"I know right! It's almost like he's a completely new person now! Good for him." She agreed cheerfully. I was literally sobbing inside. I couldn't believe it. I basically gave up. Most of my systems stopped running. I refused to use them. My shoulders slumped and I walked aimlessly, my head was empty for the time being. I didn't even want to think. It wasn't long before I bumped into a wall. The sudden collision woke me out of my "trance". I looked around not knowing where I was. Thankfully, I was in one of the most recognizable sections of the pizzeria. The main stage. It wasn't very often that I came up here. Mainly because I had no reason to. A few moments passed, by then I had regained full control. My systems were all back online. Around this time, I realized what I was missing. My eyes widened and I flew through the pizzeria. Well, not literally. But I did go really fast. Pretty soon I was in the main hall. I could see the light from Jeremy's flashlight illuminating the dark. His face was priceless as I proceeded to pounce onto him. I was going to win! All of my hope for victory went out the window when the 6:00 AM bell rung. My mandatory programming kicked in. I landed about a foot from the cowering night guard. My feet walked me back to the arcade. I couldn't even curse when I wanted to. _Dammit,_ I said in my head.


End file.
